The invention relates generally to a collapsible cover and more particularly to a collapsible plant protector which enables a protective shield to traverse a central shaft for mounting the plant protector securely with the ground.
Plant protectors for enclosing plants and protecting them from the elements including insects are well known. Such protection is provided when inclement weather is present and also when animal or insect infestation may arise which would result in damage to various plants. Multiple configurations of such devices have been devised to enclose either a single plant or a group of plants in a terrarium type setting. U.S. Pat. No. 7,947,048 identifies one type of configuration which provides for a plurality of frame members to be utilized with a flexible cover in an expanded and collapsed position for storage. The flexible cover is intended to be separate from the underlying frame components and separate pegs are provided for securing the device to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,068 discloses another previously designed collapsible terrarium. In this configuration the support structure and cover materials are integrated such that a single unit is provided. This terrarium utilizes an apron for contacting the ground. While both designs are suitable for their intended purpose, a device which is unitary and may be secured to the ground at different heights would be beneficial.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a plant protector which is of a unitary design and which may be utilized in a fully expanded position defining a protective cover while also being collapsible for storage and transportation;
Furthermore, it is an object to provide for a plant protector which utilizes a flexible cover which may traverse a central mount enabling the flexible cover to be positioned independently of the central mount being anchored within the ground for securing the plant protector.